A neckerchief is a triangular-shaped handkerchief designed to be worn around the neck of the user and normally retained in place by a device known as a neckerchief slide. Neckerchief slides are also sometimes referred to as clips or clasps. The user of the neckerchief drapes the neckerchief around his neck and secures it by sliding the ends of the neckerchief through the neckerchief slide until the slide has reached a desirable position. Other items worn around the neck such as scarves and/or bandannas are sometimes similarly secured by some type of slide.
Existing slides are carefully designed such that the volume of material extending through the slide is matched to the dimensions of the slide passage. If the slide is too small, the neckerchief material cannot be pulled through it. If the slide is too large, it will not retain the neckerchief in position as it will slide off.
Due to these limitations, existing neckerchief slides often do not securely retain the neckerchief in position. For example, Boy Scouts wear a neckerchief with their uniforms. Boy Scouts frequently participate in athletic activities during meetings and on camping trips. During such activities, the movement of the neckerchief and slide can cause the slide to dislodge and fall off. Bumping the neckerchief slide can also cause it to dislodge and fall off. Also, vibrations caused by ordinary body movements can cause the neckerchief slide to gradually loosen and fall off. For these reasons, Boy Scouts often lose their neckerchief slides. Similarly, women often lose slides securing scarves and/or bandannas.